My Dearest
by Magister of Discord
Summary: Setsuna is abducted by a certain bespectacled mercenary and without her memories of what happened. Will she ever see her beloved Ojou-sama again before it's too late? eventual KonoSetsu. One-sided TsukuSetsu.
1. Chapter 1

_Why does she look so peaceful?,_ I thought to myself._ 'Tell me Ojou-sama... why do you make my heart race? It's unfair... you and I aren't meant to be together and we will never be...'_

I've been sitting by her bedside for a few hours now. My legs are tucked neatly as part of my rigid position on the floor, my muscles ached but I didn't care. Night after night, I would sneak in her room each night to watch her sleep, my position would never change; it has already been part of my routine.

_'No. This is my duty... I should be able to watch over her at all times.'_ The logical part of my brain tells me that I should just send one of my paper clones to watch over my charge... however, this overwhelming paranoia that I have every time that we are apart tells me otherwise.

Since she was a princess, her dorm unit was larger than usual. She actually shared her room with our kid-teacher and her best friend but the latter two slept in a separate room that was only divided by a wooden sliding door. That was advantageous since she can keep her privacy and be comfortable around others too.

Her side of the room was faintly lit by the threads of evening light gently filtered by the thin curtains. She usually kept her bedside lamp on but not tonight. _'Maybe she forgot to turn it on... or she left it off on purpose— Gah! Stop rambling Setsuna!'_

Her elegant hair, a lovely color of chocolate, seemed to reflect the pale moonlight. It shines just like her personality.

Unable to resist the goddess in front of me, I reached out for the brown stray threads that were resting on her right cheek and guided it back to the others; my knuckles softly brushing the side of her face._'...you're so beautiful, Ojou-sama..." _I wished that I could also openly touch her in the daytime.

There was a slight shift on her sleeping face; her brow flinched for a split-second. It was a tiny gesture but it was still noticed. I quickly retracted my wandering hand with a pounding heart. That was close. What if she wakes up and catches me? I should get out of her room now.

It was better to be safe than sorry.

Suppressing the dull ache in my chest, I silently rose from my sitting position, taking extra care to make sure that my wooden sheath did not make any sound as well. With quiet precision, I distributed my weight so that it will not make any sounds on the creaking bedroom floor as I began to walk away from the most important person in my life.

_'I'll see you tomorrow night..."_

My Dearest by Magister of Discord

_— So everything that makes me whole... I will dedicate them to you now... —_

Our relationship was somewhat of a bodyguard and charge. We were required to stay on a professional level. Of course, I had no problems with the whole arrangement before. When I look back, it all started when we were mere children although I can barely remember the sketchy details of my childhood since most of my memories were of my swordsmanship training...

"Again."

"Yes, master."

My master swung her sword hard at me and I raised mine in time to block; but her last attack was stronger than usual so I was sent skidding a few feet from where I was standing. My young arms shook from the stress of shielding myself.

She was moving so fast, I couldn't see her even if I don't blink. Attacks came from all directions and I staggered through each block, my body screaming in exhaustion but my will was greater.

"Keep your sword up at all times. The moment you put it down, that's the time that your charge will go down as well."

I held my blade proud just like what she told me.

"Do not restrict yourself to just one type of sense when in battle. Learn to use all of your senses and put them to your advantage. You should be able to tell where the next hit will come from even if you are blinded or crippled. Do you understand?"

I nodded at her and she disappeared again.

—

Stay focused, my mentor once told me when I almost forgot to block the incoming attack from her. One error and your charge might get hurt. One slip and your charge might be taken away from you. One mistake and your charge might die.

"Do you want that to happen Setsuna?"

"No, master. I'd rather die than let that happen..."

"Good." She nodded at me and waved her hand in dismissal.

My young mind did its best to grasp the important concept of protecting another being. I quickly came to a single conclusion: you have to give your everything to protect your charge... even if that would mean that you would lose your life for her if necessary.

Your life is worthless compared to the one you are supposed to protect.

That is right. My life is worthless and I shouldn't even exist. If not for master, I would've given up this early in life.

_I can remember the smile on her face when we first saw each other._

The task was pretty simple. I had to watch her from afar and make sure that no one would dare to lay a hand on her. It was boring at first since I had to keep myself out of her sight and observe her everyday lifestyle. She would rise a few hours after I had woken up, be swarmed with the housemaids to prepare for her day, endure her private lessons and have a few moments in her day for leisure.

In my opinion, her life was bland and I thought my life was.

Within a few years, I had already graduated from my training with flying colors and was ready to take on my charge, alone. Yes, we did interact with each other before that. She was the lone heiress which added more pressure on my shoulders but I didn't mind it since I only needed to focus on my task.

She would occasionally smile at me whenever our paths seldom crossed and I would nod politely in her direction and continue our charade. Her dad and granddad both held me in high regards and I didn't want to disappoint them. My face was always stoic since I had to act calm and cool every time.

I felt trapped like a caged animal. I had to stick to the rules all the time. I had to maintain the image of being a perfect bodyguard and please them. I had to live a life that I was forced to live. No one ever asked me how I felt. No one cared, except her.

_My world started spinning again._

_- Mahou Sensei Negima! -_

_"Would you like to play with me?" She was holding a ball and was smiling at me. I dumbly stared at her in reply which earned a pout on her young nine-year-old face. Why would she play with me? I was supposed to be just a bodyguard to her. I didn't know what to do._

_Silence awkwardly passed between us and she prompted me again. She must be extra bored today. "I said, would you like to play with me?" Her tone sounded kind of desperate. Poor girl._

_I rose from my sitting position and decided to humor her. I had nothing to lose anyway. I removed the sheathed weapon strapped to my shoulders and allowed my sword to rest just below the shady patch of grass where I was sitting a while ago. I inwardly sighed at what I was about to do._

_I had never played any game before but if this should improve my relationship with my charge, then so be it._

_The princess' face lit up like the sun when I approached her and extended my hands so that we can play. She immediately ran backwards to get in position for the activity while I remained rooted to where I was standing. She raised both hands and eagerly threw the ball in my direction, a grin plastered on her face._

_Without missing a heartbeat, I caught the ball. I returned it to her with a calculated throw. She also caught it and I heard the melodic sound of her giggle as an approval. Two more rounds had passed of passing the ball between us and she was clearly enjoying herself. For some reason, my mood mirrored hers and before I could control myself, I was also expressing my enjoyment as we continued our game._

_With one final catch, she ended our game. We were both covered in sweat from the fun activity; both of our breathing was a bit ragged. Who knew that playing could take so much energy out of me? I thought that training was already tiring._

_She still openly grinned at me, her eyes reflected her happiness, and approached me once again. She had the ball tucked at her side with one hand and extended the other hand towards me._

_"That was fun. We should do it again." I curtly nodded at her words. "We've been seeing each other for almost five years but until now I don't know your name yet..."_

_I blinked. I was utterly dumbfounded that she cared enough to know my name. I was shocked. Really shocked. I was beginning to see my charge in a different light. I had a feeling that we would really get along in the future, that we would be great friends._

_"My name's Konoka... what's yours?" She was still extending her hand in front. Her grin shifted to a soft and gentle smile that seemed to translate to a thousand emotions. It was so powerful; I found myself staring at her again._

_Shaking my head back to reality, I awkwardly gripped her hand and slowly said my name with a slight flush on my cheeks._

_"That's a beautiful name, like an angel's", she giggled again as she repeated my name. She had no idea that she was more of an angel than I ever will be._

_- Mahou Sensei Negima! -_

My unhealthy obsession will be the death of me, sooner or later.

When I was about to reach the door that would lead outside her bedroom, I stole another glance at her face. She looked really serene in her sleep which made me a bit envious. Something tugged at my heartstrings and I my precious control snapped faster than I could get my rationality back. I risked going back to my previous position, making sure that I will be silent all the way.

My mind worked in overdrive as I tried to figure out which excuse I should tell her or her roommates in the morning if I should decide to stay overnight in her room.

_'Why am I doing this? What am I supposed to do once she wakes up? What should I tell her?'_

Seconds passed and I was now having a discussion with myself. Reaching a decision whether to stay or not was becoming harder and harder now as time went by.

_'Why can't I make up my mind?'_

I looked at her sleeping face again. Is it worth it? I shook my head again but continued stepping forward.

_'I'm gonna get in trouble for this...'_

Ten meters. What would she think of me now?

_'She'll hate me... I'm sure."_

Six meters. Get a grip, I told myself. Now is the time to be rational again.

_'Quick Setsuna! Change your mind before she wakes up!'_

Three meters. Stop reacting like a giddy schoolgirl. It's just Kono— no; I mean, Ojou-sama.

'Yes' 'No' 'Yes' 'No' 'Yes' 'No' 'Yes' 'No'

Just get out—

Momentarily forgetting where I was for a second, my foot got caught on a slightly raised floorboard.

—The action pitched me forward and startled me from my thoughts; next thing I knew, I was moving towards my sleeping princess at an unwanted pace.

The world slowed down; my heartbeat increased in speed.

I helplessly flailed my hands in the air which sent my sheathed sword to the ground with a _clang!_ on the floor. Unfortunately, this was heard by the sleeping beauty who had shifted in her bed. I didn't pay attention to that.

I had a bigger problem.

I was unable to control the direction of my fall. Since I was about a meter away from her, the calculated destination of my fall would be directly on her bed. Thankfully, I was able to shift the momentum of my descent. My upper body's weight sank to the bed and my hands were expertly positioned on either side of her head.

My face, now a shade deeper than red, was a few centimeters above hers. Just a few more inches below and I could touch her lips with mine— wait what? What were you thinking? This cannot be good— I held my breath and wished that she wouldn't feel anything and continue sleeping.

What have I gotten myself into? Kami-sama, please help me! Ojou-sama, please don't wake up! I swear, I would kill myself for this stupidity if—

Her eyes slowly opened and my heart jumped out of its cage. I was directly looking at her expressive eyes, still touched with sleep, and I found myself unable to look away.

"Secchan? What are you doing?" She breathed out.

_- Mahou Sensei Negima! -_

A/N: Aaaaannnddddd cut! Welcome to my first KonoSetsu fic! Please be gentle!

Magister of Discord out!


	2. Chapter 2

Although her voice shook with her sleepiness, it still had a musical quality when it reached my ears. It was a wonderful tune. If I can hear her voice like this every time, then I should do this more often. '_Ah! Bad idea!_ _How I could think such thoughts at a time like this?'_

I was panicking and that was an understatement.

_'What have I gotten myself into? Now that she's awake, what should I tell her? What should I do? Think Setsuna, think! Gah!'_

Unfortunately, the pounding in my ears did not help the situation. Instead, it overpowered every sensation and coherent thought in my brain. My charge fell silent but her eyes didn't leave mine. She stared intently and a shiver ran along my spine. She must be seeing straight into my soul. _'I'm doomed... Stupid Setsuna...'_

Breathe. Don't forget to breathe. '_Uh, were we playing a game now?_'

Seconds burned into minutes but it would never compare to the intensity of the pseudo-staring contest that was transpiring between us. I should start retreating really fast and pretend that everything didn't happen—

I heard someone squeal then I felt something really soft hit my back. Wait, was that me? And why is Ojou-sama on top of me? What is happening?

_'Why is the world spinning? Huh? She smells nice...'_

—Apparently, while I was thinking too hard, Ojou-sama had deviously pulled me with her on the bed properly and managed to roll on top. Either her private training with Evangeline-san was paying off or I was losing my edge over her. My Shinmei-ryuu master would be disappointed if she finds out.

She bent down and whispered in my ear. "Secchan... why are you in my bed?" Her voice sounded so innocent. My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't answer. I swore I must have died due to all the blood rushing to my head. She always had this effect on me.

Breathe. Don't forget to breathe. '_What is she doing now? She's so close... Nooo...'_

I felt something warm and wet tracing the outline of my right ear before it went downwards towards my neck. She began to lightly suck on that sensitive flesh and my eyes slowly rolled to the back of my head at the sensation.

"O-ojou-sama. I— ah. Please stop..." Without warning, the world went black.

My Dearest II by Magister of Discord

— I've been walking on a path, full of mistakes until now. —

Our relationship was supposed to stay the way it was. I was to remain a knight who swore to protect her princess. My task was very simple. I had to put her above everything and keep her from harm, including from myself.

_A few weeks had passed and we were still playing games and having fun. We were both carefree, hers was on a higher level than mine, and just enjoyed our brief time together. I was only her bodyguard, not her friend._

_One day, a miscalculated throw resulted in my charge failing to catch the ball and had the ball straying away from our usual play area. I quickly apologized and volunteered to retrieve the toy but she stopped me. She did like to do things on her own, giving her a bit of independence and freedom._

_I had admired that headstrong quality of hers from the start._

_The smile on her face had disarmed me and I had no choice but to let her do as she pleases. She quickly ran to the direction where the ball had bounced and rolled away from us._

_Unfortunately, when she was almost there to retrieve the ball, a large stray dog had spotted her. The menacing creature had startled the princess. She forgot the ball and ran towards me._

_When I saw the dog pursue her, my blood boiled. I snatched my sheathed weapon and ran to intercept the princess. That was the first time that I saw fear in her young eyes. I didn't want to see that look on her face again._

_The princess conveniently hid behind me just as the rogue dog lunged at us. I raised my encased sword to block the attack, the animal's teeth sinking into the wooden case. I threw the dog off with a quick move and hit it once to pacify it._

_The dog whimpered as it ran away and I turned around to check on my charge. My heart went to her at the sight._

_"Ojou-sama..." She was shaking and crying softly. I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her and murmured gentle words in her ears to calm her. "I'm sorry..."_

_"N-no... don't apologize. It was my fault. I—" She sobbed harder against my chest._

_"Shh... I'm here... I'll always be here for you..." I randomly traced some patterns on her back and it seemed to help her to calm down._

_We both remained silent. She had already stopped crying and I had stopped rubbing her back. She raised her head from my chest and looked straight at my eyes. That was the first time that I forgot to breathe._

_"Do you mean it? Will you really stay by side?" The look on her face was irresistible. I reaffirmed my vow to protect her and this time, I really meant it._

_"Yes. Anything for you...Konoka Ojou-sama..." She smiled at me again and my face felt hot at the embarrassing pledge. The promise sounded like a love confession but she didn't mind it. I slowly removed my arms around her to save myself from making a total fool out of myself._

_She stopped me midway. "Promise me another thing..." I stared at her eyes again._

_"What is it?" She had a very serious expression on her face. That was another first. I readied myself for whatever request she wanted from me._

_"Stop calling me Ojou-sama." I honestly didn't expect that request. We aren't equals so I mustn't call her anything other than the honorific that would be appropriate for someone like her. I started to protest. "No buts Secchan!"_

_I sighed and hung my head in defeat. "Then, what should I call you then?"_

_She whispered her answer in my ear. My face went redder than before. Do I really need to say it out loud? I didn't want to embarrass myself further. Once is already enough. I quickly changed the subject._

_Time to go home now, I guess. We both dusted ourselves and I made sure that she wasn't physically hurt in any way. I checked for scratches on her person. There was none. That's good._

_When I finished my assessment, I realized that her dress was slightly torn. Now, how do I explain this to her family? Konoemon-sama might ignore my blunder but Eishun-sama might punish me. No, he wouldn't do that. He's too kind for that._

_They might go easy on me but Master might not. I swallowed at the realization._

_— Mahou Sensei Negima! —_

Whenever Konoka Ojou-sama was around, trying to concentrate on other things seemed to be harder than I thought. I remembered another memory from my early teens when I was practicing my Shinmei-ryuu Arts.

_I had already finished the first set of my routine and was about to move to the more advance sets. I wiped at the sweat that formed on my forehead and paused to regulate my breathing before starting again._

_I saw her from the corner of my right eye and turned my head in her direction. She was watching me while leaning against a tree; she was looking bored. When our eyes met, she grinned at me and got off the tree._

_I shifted my focus from her to work on perfecting my form once more. I took my normal starting stance, feet a few inches apart; even distribution of body weight on both legs. I inhaled deeply, letting oxygen fan outwards from my lungs to the tips of my fingers and toes. My weapon that was out of its container, a nodachi with the name of Yuunagi, was already raised above my head. Here I go—_

_"Secchaaannn!" "...Zangetsu-eeep! K-kono-chan!"_

_—The princess crept behind me and jumped on my back before I was able to start the next set. She was holding onto my shoulders for support. "Ne, Secchan... Let's go to the flower garden!" I shook my head._

_"My apologies, Ojou-sama but... Master will be angry if I slack from my training." I allowed her to get off my back so that I could face her. She pouted at me. Great... Here comes—_

_"Secchaaaaaan... pleeeaaaase?"_

_—Her puppy eyes, when combined with her pout, made her utterly irresistible. Why does she look so... adorable? I had lost this round again. I sighed before I acquiesced to her request._

**_A few hours later..._**

_We were idly sitting side by side near the coastline, trying to enjoy yet another peaceful day together. Well, I was trying to enjoy my time in leisure but the princess was a restless bundle of energy. Before I noticed it, she was again running on the grassy fields along the coastline while I laid back and looked at the sky._

_"Ne, Secchan... look at the clouds... They're beautiful, aren't they?"_

_I hummed in agreement. Master would be angry with me for postponing my training. She'll tell me how irresponsible I am._

_"...there's one shaped like a bunny! Oh, look! There's a butterfly! I want to catch it!"_

_What if my skills got dull? Will I be able to keep protecting Ojou-sama? Will my sword be enough to keep her from harm?_

_"...Secchan? Secchan?"_

_Do I deserve her? What if she doesn't need me anymore? What if she leaves me? What if she—_

_"Help me... Secchan!"_

_—My ears were alerted to the sound of her panicked voice. To my horror, my charge was already starting to drown. Why didn't I foresee the apparent danger earlier? My heart stopped beating for a second before I jumped in after her without hesitation. _

_This was the first time that I had failed her._

_— Mahou Sensei Negima! —_

"OJOU-SAMA!" Am I dreaming? What's going on? Where's Konoka Ojou-sama?

When I opened my eyes, it was dark. Why am I wearing a blindfold? Where am I? What happened last night? Why am I wet? I felt something cold and hard around my wrists. I tried moving my arms but I couldn't.

Chains. I tried using my half-demon strength to break free but I couldn't. Argh. Where's my sword when I need it? I tried struggling again against my binds but soon found that I was losing my strength with each passing second. I was bound by magically enhanced chains.

Frustration swelled inside my body and I was forced to try to gather my inner energies to destroy the chains that bound me to the wall. The chains heated almost to a melting point. At first, I thought that the chains would melt under my magic but at the last minute, the chains glowed and sent a backlash of energy straight through my body.

It was horrible.

It felt like I was struck by a thousand lightning bolts inside. White-hot pain seared my entire being. Every fiber and every nerve tingled painfully at the sensation. I bit my tongue, hard enough to draw blood, to stop myself from screaming in agony.

_'What kind of nightmare is this?! Wake up Setsuna!'_

I nearly passed out from the pain but I heard laughter that had the hairs on the back of my neck stand. I can never forget that horrifying sound.

It was _her_.

"Sempai? Nice of you to finally wake up..."

_— Mahou Sensei Negima! —_

A/N: That's a wrap! I just hope that Setsuna's dream sequence(s) was/ere not that confusing. More will be explained in the succeeding chapters!

Magister of Discord out!


	3. Chapter 3

My mind reeled at all the questions to ask and demands that I wanted to scream at her. I was infuriated to say the least. What did she do to Ojou-sama? How did she capture me? Why is she here? Where am I? What does she want with—?

I heard a slashing sound and my torn blindfold fell from my eyes. The bright light wounded my sight and I saw the only person that I had learned to hate from the beginning, even though I didn't want to. She was smiling at me.

"Sempai..." She pouted. It was a sickening sight. "That is not how you are supposed to greet someone when you wake up..."

"Tsukuyomi! What did you do to Ojou-sama?! Release me at once or I'll..."

"Sempai..." She pouted at me. It was far from cute. "...that's not nice... threatening a _helpless_ girl like me..."

She ambled towards me while I tried with all my might to break out of my chains. Nothing happened. She was still getting closer to me. I tried to break the chains again; the backlash of energy had already hit me thrice but I didn't care. '_Argh! C'mon! Work with me, stupid chains...'_

The bespectacled mercenary stopped a few inches in front of me. She was flashing her devilish smile at me as she examined me from head to toe. I involuntarily shuddered even though I didn't know why. She was wearing her Gothic outfit and the sword on her side held an ominous aura. She extended her hand to touch my face.

_'Nooo! Unhand me at once you filthy demon!' _I cringed at my helplessness.

"Sempai..." The hand moved to caress one of my cheeks. Then it traveled to trace the outline of my face, starting from my forehead to my jawline, her head rested once more on my cheek. Her thumb began to swirl patterns on my rounded flesh. "You have no idea how much I want _you_ right now..."

_Stop touching me!, _I screamed in my mind.

Enraged, I tried to move my head so that I can bite her wandering hand. No one is allowed to touch me like that! I felt violated even though it looked and felt like a harmless gesture. She shook her head and laughed again. My blood boiled at the sound, I gritted my teeth.

"Get. Your. Hand. Off. Me. Tsu. Ku. Yo. Mi."

"Why. Don't. You. Make. Me? Sempai…"

The glare that I gave her didn't affect the other woman. She had removed her hand but her face was already centimeters from mine. My face felt hot at the close proximity and I lost my composure, despite the situation. Only Ojou-sama should have this kind of effect on me.

Slowly, she moved impossibly closer, our lips were almost touching. I could feel her breath tickling my lips. I need to act fast or this fiend would corrupt me in the next second.

Since my feet weren't chained, I swiftly used one of my knees to deal a swift attack to her gut. Of course, it didn't reach her but at least she backed away and I was able to breathe easier again. My heartbeat slowed once more.

"Aww... Sempai... Why do you hate me so much?" She frowned at me and the dangerous aura surrounding her had flared, it almost filled the entire room. I seriously have no time to deal with her. I must get back to my charge as soon as possible. I swear, if something happened to Ojou-sama while I'm here... I'll—

A sharp knee connected to my gut and knocked the wind out of me. Another wave of pain erupted when the attack was followed by a harsh elbow to my back after I had bent during the first hit.

"I just wanted to _play_ with you, Setsuna-sempai..."

The world spun and I lost consciousness after receiving the third hit: her sheathe had been smashed to my head.

My Dearest III by Magister of Discord

— You know, never in my life have I been able to smile so much... —

Forgive me Kono-chan... I didn't want to get you hurt, which is why I should distance myself. You'll get hurt again if I get close to you. I'm sorry... but this is for the best.

_The adults had saved both of us from drowning that time. I felt ashamed, really ashamed. They didn't punish me but I had felt lower than dirt. I was given a simple task and I had failed. What if Kono-chan had drowned and left me all alone? I won't be able to see her smile again. Could I live with myself, knowing that I was the one who had caused her pain?_

_How could I hurt someone who gave meaning to my worthless existence? _

_How could I betray that trust?!_

_I don't deserve her smile anymore..._

_I decided that I should never get that close to her. I should really focus on protecting her, not getting closer to her. This had to stop before she gets too attached to me..._

**_A few days after..._**

_"Secchan..." She had found me one morning in the forest where I was training again. "Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?"_

_I shook my head and wordlessly resumed my intense training. I didn't pay attention to the frown on her face. I have a duty to keep and I wouldn't dare to fail again. I wouldn't dare to risk her life again. I swore to never repeat the same mistake._

_"Secchan..." She tried to approach me but I had already jumped high, twisted and somersaulted in midair before landing a few meters away from her. "Talk to me please... Are you mad at me?"_

_I looked at her and spared her a sad smile. "You didn't do anything wrong, Ojou-sama. Please do not be worried by the sudden change. This is for the better, I assure you." I gestured for us to return to her home since I had already finished my morning set. I waited for her to catch up to me and allowed her to be ahead by a few inches before I started following her like a faithful dog._

_We were both silent. It was unnerving but it was also a welcomed change. She abruptly stopped in the middle of the tracks and I almost bumped into her. One of my eyebrows was slightly raised and I gave her a confused look. Without a word, she slowly reached for my hand and grasped it before continuing forward. The action completely caught me off-guard._

_My cheeks flushed and I swallowed my embarrassment. Control yourself Setsuna! This needs to stop. "O-ojou-sama. P-please let go of m-my h-hand. This action is highly inappropriate."_

_"Why, Secchan?" She tilted her head to look at me while she continued walking. Her face was serious, almost unreadable. She squeezed my hand tighter. "Is it wrong for friends to hold hands?"_

_I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat before giving my careful answer. "I do apologize but I mean no offense. I am only your bodyguard, not your friend. You shouldn't think highly of me..." I chose to look at the ground, my face burning with shame._

_I didn't dare to look at her eyes when I said that but I can feel that she was hurt by what I just told her. She quickly dropped my hand and continued walking, her pace had quickened somehow. We resumed our journey in silence, painful silence. Um, should I apologize to her again? Stupid Setsuna! You're making things worse..._

_I didn't want this. She didn't want this. We didn't want this. Unfortunately, we didn't have a choice. It was better this way, I reminded myself._

_Absence does not make the heart grow fonder... it certainly does not._

_— Mahou Sensei Negima! —_

We had drifted away and our so called 'relationship' didn't improve no matter how hard she tried to fix it. My willpower was the only thing that kept me sane since I had to endure watching her from the shadows again.

Years had passed and she moved to Mahora Academy for Girls to continue her studies. Of course, I had followed her and resumed my bodyguard duties under the direct orders of Konoemon-sama, her grandfather and principal of the prestigious school.

_Our school field trip back to Kyoto was fun since I had a chance to get close to her again for a limited time. My heart swelled with joy since I had felt whole again, since I was reunited with her again. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end._

_"Ojou-sama!" Without hesitation I had shielded her from the arrow that was mistakenly sent her way. The arrow embedded in my shoulder, yet I only flinched even though it had hurt a lot. I had to be strong for my charge. I heard her gasp and she shouted my name too late._

_We were on a roof to escape from the attempted assault on Ojou-sama. My balance was tipped off and I fell from the roof, the pain dulled my reflexes. It was a good three-storey drop. Looks like I would fall to my death. How tragic, the protagonist falls from a high place and her demise is witnessed by her most important person. "Secchan!" The world moved in slow motion during my descent. I was still gripping my shoulder as I looked up to see her face one last time._

_With tears on her pretty face, she frantically jumped after me. I was shocked to my core by the reckless move she just did. Shame came back to my senses. Why would she risk her life for someone as low as me?_

_I didn't get a chance to react. I just closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable impact. By closing my eyes, I wouldn't be able to see her crying face when we will be crushed by the concrete floor below. I mentally did a countdown as I braced myself for what would happen next._

_I waited. I waited again. I waited some more. That's funny. I didn't feel anything. When I opened my eyes, I saw Ojou-sama hovering— no; we were both hovering a few inches from the ground. We were surrounded by a bright aura that seemed to radiate from her. Slowly, the wound on my shoulder disappeared and I forgot the feeling of pain. No!_

_This is exactly what I had wanted to protect her from! I had failed my mission again. Now that her dormant power has awakened, more usurpers would come and might take her away from us. No! Damn it Setsuna! Can't you get your job done right?_

_But... she looked relieved when she looked at me once more. I feigned surprise and checked my shoulder for traces of any scars from the arrow wound. There were none. Wow. She really is a very capable healer. No! Snap out of it Setsuna. Now is the time to get her to a safer place, before it's too late._

_— Mahou Sensei Negima! —_

"...mpai? Sempaiiiii?" I felt someone poking my cheek. My eyes slowly opened and the poking became harder to the point that it hurt. Did I pass out again? My senses were now fully heightened and my eyes snapped open to see that the room that I was in was now dark, partially lighted by a single bulb directly above me. What time is it? How long was I out? I need to get out of here. "I'm getting bored. Are you awake now?"

I glared at the mercenary in front of me. She looked like she was still wearing her Gothic dress but upon closer inspection, the motif was darker and deeper in color. She smiled at me, her eyes glinted darkly and the ominous aura that always surrounded her had flared again. I bared my teeth in response.

"Let. Me. Go. Now."

"I can't do that Sempai. You're my slave now."

"When will you ever listen to reason?!"

"When will you stop resisting?" She giggled before continuing. "Can't you see this? You're all mine, sempai!" Her giggle transformed into a mad cackle that reminded me of those horror movies that Asuna-san and Ojou-sama used to watch during the weekends.

I tried to lunge at her but I was reminded that I was still chained. This time, the backlash of energy was more intense and I wasn't even doing anything to provoke it. Sparks surrounded me and sent a painful wave to every corner in my body. I clenched my teeth to stop myself from letting her know that I was in excruciating pain. Her laughter pounded in my ears. Why does she enjoy seeing others in pain?

When had she become such a monster?

"W-why are y-you d-doing this? Ah. I-I didn't do anything t-to y-you!" Dark spots were dancing around my vision and my stomach felt like it was hit by a train. I wanted to throw up from the pain that I was feeling.

"Exactly. You didn't do anything."

Has this girl finally lost her self? I shook my head at her through the pain. I pity this girl, to be honest. I even wanted to help her before. But now—

"I've always wanted to savor your soul! And I'm going to do it... forever!" She pulled out her sword from its scabbard. I winced at the tingling sensation coursing through my body and gaped at the object in her hand.

She was holding the cursed sword, the Hina Blade. How did she come into possession of the legendary demonic blade that was rumored to wipe out the remaining Shinmei-Ryuu practitioners?

"Why are you surprised, Sempai? Don't you remember fighting me when I was using this sword?" What is she talking about? This is the first time that I had seen her wielding the demonic sword. What battle was she referring to? My head started to ache; I was beginning to hear a loud pounding in my ears once more.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Now, release me so that I can get back to Ojou-sama!"

"How cruel of you sempai..." I flinched at the irony. "She's not even here but you won't pay attention to me?!"

She stepped forward; the tip of the demonic sword was pointed in my face. I could feel its dangerous aura swirling out of control and was threatening to consume me. "I'm wounded that you don't even remember the greatest battle that we had fought, Sempai..." I involuntarily flinched at the backlash of energy that still lingered in my system. She moved closer, the sword tip was now positioned on one of my shoulders. She smiled at me when our eyes met. I was shocked to see her empty eyes; it was like she had lost her soul.

I weakly protested that she should stop this madness. She was laughing now.

"Let me remind you again then..."

She drove the sword home; its dark body went through my shoulder. I finally screamed.

_— Mahou Sensei Negima! —_

A/N: Damn! Cut it out Tsukuyomi! That wasn't part of the script! Bring in the medics! Someone get Konoka in here! Sorry about that. Questions will be answered in the latter chapters.

Magister of Discord out!


	4. Chapter 4

"Secchan... I'm scared..." I stared at my bodyguard's gentle eyes. I felt really nervous. I involuntarily swallowed the lump in my throat and shakily laced my fingers around her neck. I whispered to her as I continued to lock my gaze with her. "...I d-don't know what to d-do. This is a f-first f-for m-me..."

I wasn't scared of getting caught. I was just scared to take a leap of faith and dive into a new world of discovery with this _act_ that we will be performing tonight.

I was just scared of opening this new chapter in my life. I was scared of _change_ but she wasn't. My confident bodyguard will never hurt me, I'm sure. I trust her with my life.

She — who was hovering above me — smiled softly at me. I was still trembling, and she caressed the side of my face. "Hush, Kono-chan... Don't worry..." She kissed my forehead; her lips were lingering longer than what was intended. "If it h-helps y-you t-to f-feel b-better... this is a first for me as well..." Her face was really red from embarrassment. Her hands were now placed on each side of my face and she moved one of them to rest just above my naked chest.

"I'll t-take care of y-you... tonight."

I suddenly took a sharp intake of air and allowed my pulse to skyrocket. Tonight would surely change my life forever. "...r-right. I t-trust y-you too... Secchan..." I closed my eyes when I felt the hand on top of my naked body trail lower. "...be g-gentle, o-okay?" I added in a small voice.

"...of course, Ojou-sama..." Then she began to move and I tightened my grip on her.

For a few minutes, we were silent; Only the sounds of our uneven breathes could be heard. I swallowed my nervousness again.

"Se-secchan?" Her finger movements were uncertain and extra cautious. She was really trying to be gentle, how typical of her yet so sweet. I called her name again since I suddenly felt paranoid though she was clearly with me in bed. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't.

_'Somethings not right...' _I called out to her one more time.

She didn't respond and I began to feel anxious. Why won't she say something? I might have been panicking at the moment... but I couldn't help it. Something doesn't feel right...

She kept moving against me, wordlessly. I wanted to tell her to stop for a minute but my mind had shut down; I had surrendered to the overwhelming sensations that I was feeling.

Her hand continued to wander south, leaving heated trails on my skin. My subconscious kept flashing red flags but I ignored it.

_How I wished that I didn't but it was already too late._

Then I felt it. No, it wasn't pleasure that I had experienced. No, it definitely was far from bliss.

"How is it, Konoka-_Ojousama_?" The voice clearly wasn't Setsuna's. My heartbeat rate doubled in speed at the realization. I wasn't dreaming anymore. This is a nightmare.

I screamed and screamed till I couldn't scream no more.

My Dearest IV by Magister of Discord

— You're not alone anymore... you say and laugh at me —

_I remember the first time I met her personally. I think I was about four years old and she was five. She was the most adorable angel that my eyes had lain upon. I giggled when she hid behind the adult who was with her. My daddy told me to approach her and I did._

_"My name's Konoka! What's yours?" I extended my hand just like how I was taught and waited for her reaction. She had a cute blush on her face and she stuttered out something incoherent. Puzzled but delighted at her reaction, I looked at the adult who was with her for an explanation. She told me that her pupil wasn't very good at socializing but she was already being trained to be my bodyguard since birth. I did not understand what she just told me so I went back to my father._

_I asked my daddy what a bodyguard was; he ruffled my hair and said that I was too young to understand. "...run along and go play with your new friend for awhile since I have something to talk about with Aoyama-sama here." He told me that we can play any game that I want and she told the other girl to bring me back before sundown. I didn't fully understand what happened that time but I didn't care.  
_

_We played and played like normal children do. She was a bit stiff to my liking but she still went along with what I had planned for our playdate. We spent the afternoon playing ball and hide-and-seek. While playing, she wasn't having the same amount of fun that I had, but I can see in her eyes the happiness that she was trying to hide. I didn't ask her why she felt that way. _

_I just wanted someone to play with since I was always surrounded by adults. They wouldn't understand me and I wouldn't understand them... but she does and I'm thankful for that. Life didn't seem boring to me anymore since she and I met that day._

_I felt alive once more ever since my mother passed away a year ago; my whole life changed. __I didn't find any new toy or any other material things that my daddy always buys for me but I was happy. I had found something much more valuable than all of our riches combined._

_I had found a friend._

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to years. Secchan's training separated her from me and I was forced to listen to my countless tutors' lessons each day. My time with _her_ was lessened dramatically since we were from two different worlds. I was an heiress and she was a bodyguard. It wasn't fair.

One day, my father told me that I would succeed our family in the future. To succeed what exactly, he didn't tell me. Grandpa came into the room and told me that someday I would have to marry someone from the other regions and join the two families since we are one of the most powerful — in a sense — families in our area. He was going to send me to the school where he was the principal so that he could find me the right _partner._

I couldn't believe what I had heard.

I didn't realize the full implications of the words I said that night until I was much, much older. "I don't want to go anywhere! ...and I don't want to marry when I grow up! I just want to be with Secchan forever!" I vehemently shook my head and ran towards my room. I caught a glimpse of Grandpa Konoemon's face and he was disappointed to say the least. Father called out my name but I didn't stop. I went straight to my bed and cried my eyes out. They don't know what's good for me. They wouldn't even tell me the whole truth.

I know that they are hiding something from me.

_'How could they do this to their own granddaughter?'_

It wasn't fair. Life isn't fair. Nothing is fair anymore.

_— Mahou Sensei Negima —_

_"O-ojou-sama! P-please st-stop! What we are d-doing is inappropriate." My bodyguard was still as stiff as a stick like always, and I like her for it. We were only holding hands; technically, I was holding her hand while going on a casual walk around the school grounds. "...what if someone s-sees uh-us?"_

_Grandpa was clearly disappointed with Secchan's performance when we were still kids. She wasn't able to save me when I was drowning but at least she tried. Besides, the whole thing was my fault. That was the biggest mistake that I had done and I already apologized endlessly to everyone for worrying them, including Secchan. Anyway, Daddy jumped into the river after us and the rest was history._

_"Nonsense Secchan!" I waved our joined hands in the air to prove my point. "__Everything's fine, see?" Her face was so red and she looked really cute when she's flustered. I like it._

___"...we're not— I'm not supposed to act like this. I'm only your—" I flicked her on the forehead with my free hand to shut her up. I pouted while she rubbed her forehead. "—I'm sorry, Ojou-sama." She tightened her grip on my hand and my heart skipped a beat._

___We strolled not just around campus but I also led her to where the world tree was. Suddenly, it began to pour without any warning. I pulled her harder as we ran to take shelter under the huge branches; s____he had released my hand, much to my chagrin, when we were finally a bit safe from the heavy rains. I giggled to mask my disappointment. "...sorry that we got wet. But I have to admit, I had fun today..."_

___She stared at me as if I had grown a second head before shaking her own head, as if reprimanding me. "You don't have to apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry since I was careless and—" I glared at her for being hard on herself. "—I'm going to be quiet now." Good girl, I thought to myself and laughed like a giddy schoolgirl when she looked at the sides, her face turning red once more._

___A minute passed between us in awkward silence._

___My skipped another beat when she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me tight against her. "...Secchan..."_

___Since she was slightly taller, my face met her neck and I could feel the warmth coming from her, especially from her throbbing pulse point. I settled for tucking myself under her chin and I could picture her face being atomic red by now. "I had fun too... K-Kono-chan..." Her voice was too low for anyone to hear,even quieter than a whisper, but I still heard her and it made my heart flutter once more._

___"I'm glad..."_

During that time, my relationship with my bodyguard evolved into something more — or at least from my point of view. Our feelings were never equal to begin with. How can life be so cruel?

_Hey Secchan, how do you feel about me?_

_Do we breathe the same air?_

_Do we hear the same song in our heads?_

_Do we see the same star-filled sky every night?_

_Hey Secchan, are you thinking of me too?_

_Do we feel the same chilling wind that tickles our skins?_

_Do we taste the same sweet drop of honey on our tongues?_

_Do we realize that we are connected in more ways than one?_

_Hey Secchan, do you love me like I love you?_

___— Mahou Sensei Negima —_

"...Konoka! Konoka! Wake up!" I could feel that someone was shaking me hard. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. It was like I was under a really strong sleeping spell. "Wake up please! It's just a nightmare!" I could feel the hands on my shoulders bury themselves harder and the shaking seemed to intensify; I was beginning to feel nauseous even in my semi-asleep state. "You're just having a nightmare! It's alright... wake up please! Damn it Konoka!"

A slap to my right cheek broke the spell. I nearly jumped out of bed but I wasn't able to, since something really solid and hard collided with my forehead. The world spun for a full minute. "Ouch! That was mean... Geez..."

"Ow! What the hell Konoka?!" I then heard her mutter a string of curses which would've surely made anyone blush. The voice belonged to my roommate and best friend, Kagurazaka Asuna. "...this is what I get when I try to wake you up... honestly... what did you dream about anyway?" She sat on the stool adjacent to our bunk-bed and rubbed her sore forehead.

"It was nothing..." I pulled the covers up to my nose to hide my red face but my roommate tried pulling them back. "Nothing to worry about, Asuna..."

She yanked the covers from my hands and scowled at me. "Nothing?! That wasn't nothing! You might as well have awakened the whole dorm!" She jerked a finger in our kid teacher's direction, snoring safely from us in the far corner of the room. "I'm completely surprised that Negi-bozo over there didn't wake up."

I shook my head at her and tried to dispel her doubt. Her scowl died and she settled to stare at me with her brows furrowed and her lips formed a frown; it reminded me of my grandfather whenever I refused to accept his selected candidates in marriage. "…really Asuna, I wasn't dreaming anything that _bad_."

She stared at me, unable to believe what I just told her. I smiled at her, feeling the anxiety and fear coming back to my system.

In truth, the dream was horrible. Tears began to dance around the corner of my eyes but they did not spill, not yet. I tried to suppress the shudder that I felt but Asuna still noticed it. She glared at me again. "You were screaming and sobbing at the same time, Konoka…and let me tell you, it wasn't pretty!" I gasped at her. I admit that I do have occasional nightmares but that was the first time I woke up like that. Even I was shocked.

She seemed to notice the sudden change in my behavior since she relaxed a bit and sat beside me on the bed. She tried to lighten the mood.

"Hey... sorry for slapping you."

"...it's alright. I'd do the same if it was you instead of me."

"Yeah...I'm sure you will."

"...right."

"Konoko-chan... Everything's gonna be alright."

I nodded at her slowly. Tears were forming at the corner of my eyes again. Asuna frowned in understanding.

"I know that you miss her... we all do... it's almost three months now..." Asuna laid a hand on my shoulder and gave me a sympathetic smile. "If it's about Setsuna-san, you can tell me… because that's what best friends are for, right?"

A tear escaped my eye and I wiped it with one of my hands. I then squeezed her hand and smiled back. "...I'll tell you when I'm ready, thank you Asuna."

She held out her pinkie in front of me with a cheery smile. "Do you promise?"

"Yes, it's a promise."

_Secchan... I know that you're still out there somewhere... I'm not going to give up on you... Come back to me please..._

_— Mahou Sensei Negima —_

A/N: Oh my glob! Konoka?! Where did you hide Setsuna?! She was last seen in your dressing room, for junk's sake!

...never mind. _My Dearest_ is still alive! We're almost there! Most of your questions will be answered as we dive deeper into the story. Enjoy the ride for now. xD

Magister of Discord out!


End file.
